Life of an enderman
made by Rovert 'Chapter 1' Hey! I'm Elliot the Enderman. I just want to say first of all that I have a busy life. I have a wife and two kids. I am poor and the only way I can supply for my family is by stealing. My favorite target is this guy called Steve. He gets freaked every time I stare at him. He's probably the richest, but wimpiest, person in Minecraftia. Last week I managed to steal an enderpearl that used to belong to my Aunt Reta, who had been killed by the hated Steve. She is one of those endermen that likes to stare at people, but I guess Steve didn't like that. My buddy Carl the Creeper likes to spy, and he told me recently that Steve had crafted something with the blaze powder that he crafted from a blaze rod that he stole from Bucky the Blaze and an enderpearl. Carl said that it lead Steve to my home town, the End. I though for a bit and came up with a theory for this happening. Steve was planning to kill the King Enderman's prized pet dragon! I must pack up and go to the End to tell of this! I'll have to tell Carl to help provide for my family while I'm gone. Carl is rich, after all, and he'll help out. I'm sure of it! So I ask him, and he accepts. Then I start to pack my bags. I say good bye to my family and promise them I'll be back in around 3 weeks. Chapter 2 So I leave the house and start my adventure, outside of our lovely mountain biome. The first thing that caught my eye was this white trunked tree. It was located in a forest biome around 40 minutes into my adventure. I wondered if it was safe to touch it. I thought to myself and wondered if it was an infected tree. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see if it was poisonous. After all, I am on my way to being the greatest block collector ever! So I touch it. Nothing seemed to happen, so I took some of it. 5 blocks of it should be OK. I’ll give some of them to my friends and see if they are interested. Later, as I walked through the forest, I saw a white figure in the distance. I was scared, but interested in knowing what it was. I slowly moved from tree to tree to keep my cover. Then as I came closer the figure became more clear. Oh! It was Sid the Skeleton! What was he doing in the forest at this time of night, might you ask. Well…I don’t know! He always acts weird and does weird things. I think it’s because of that magma cream stuff he buys from the Nether Shack. The Nether Shack is a shop that is near Steve’s portal but it is out of his sight. Steve’s portal is the only way the creatures from Minecraftia and the Nether can come to each other’s worlds. I guess the creatures from the Nether decided to open a shop where they can sell items from the Nether to get a bit of cash. But anyway, supposedly this magma cream is supposed to help with your skin problems, but Sid has no skin, so it effects him in a bad way. And he’s addicted to it. Sucks to be him. I may as well sneak around him because it’s not worth while talking to him. So that’s what I did. (Half an hour later) It looks like I’m running out of food and wood planks, and it is becoming day, so I will need to find a place to sleep and resupply. Chapter 3 So I’m looking around for a place to sleep, and I find a little cave with a bunch of monsters in it. I ask them if I could stay the night. They said “No” because apparently they are a gang and need a hideout. So I leave and it becomes daytime, which is not good if you are an enderman. The daylight became brighter and brighter, and I felt something coming. Then I had a teleport seizure. I flung myself from place to place without meaning to. Creepers were laughing at me because they are immune to daylight. Finally my body teleported me under an overhang were it was nice and dark. I decided to stay here for the night. The next day, I had felt very hungry, for I had no supper yesterday or breakfast this morning. I wandered around until I saw something weird hanging from a tree. I then, because of instinct, decided to check it out. It was stringy but green. I didn’t know what it was, but I still picked some. As soon as I picked it, I found that behind the stringy things were mushrooms, and lots of them! I grabbed them and munched them down, for mushrooms are my favourite snack. Now that I was replenished, I packed up my equipment and continued onward. I walked until I found a bright yellow biome. It looked cheerful, and I saw many young monsters and animals playing with the soft yellow soil. I stared for a bit, then continued. As I moved forward, I started to notice something in the distance. I soon figured out that this was the desert that my grandfather, Enoch the Enderman, has battled on. Twas the battle of the Traps. Steve had camped here many years ago, and the fellow monsters were disrupted by this, so they set up a trap. The trap worked, and Steve was caught. We should have known that no good would come from doing this. Steve decided to get revenge and make his own trap. Then the war started. It ended when us monsters finally drove him out by setting up a TNT cannon. Chapter 4 So I hope that story informed you enough about the history of this desert, and now I must move on. (A few hours later) OK. I am really starting to get hungry! I have no money and I have run out of wood. There is no more hope for me, other than a miracle! Just as I was about to give up on life, a small pig popped out from behind a tree. “Bro! Dude! Bro! Man! You gotta stop worrying and come and see me! I can solved all your problems!”, said the pig. I asked him who he was. “Dude! Bro! You don’t know me bro? You’ve got to be kidding me! I’m Perry Pigleton! I’m a good story teller and the richest Minecraftian around! Come with me bro. I help you out!” The little pig brought me to his house. Not many creatures owned a house because we don’t know how to make them. Most houses are Steve’s abandoned resource houses. So I guess this guy was rich after all. He invited me in, but I wasn’t really comfortable. It seemed as if his house was an abandoned mining house. And there were chests full of gold, diamond, and iron! “Now how may I help you, bro?”, he asked. I told him that I needed some gold nuggets to buy some food and wood. He said,”Dude! I can give you as much money as you want! I’m a billionaire, man!” I only asked for 10 nuggets, but he gave be 10 ingots instead. I didn’t want to be greedy, but he insisted that I take it. So I thanked him and went on my way. I was happy for quite a while, until I met my immortal enemy…….WATER! There was a huge lake that stretched on for miles! And I didn’t buy the wood that I needed, so I was trapped. There must be something that I could do! I could try to teleport, but there was a risk of me teleporting into the water. And I can’t just grab sand because I will slip in it. After all, tall people have a hard time walking. There is no dirt for miles! No trees…Not anything good. And it would take me until daylight to get enough cobble. I guess I will have to think. Chapter 5 I sat there and waited, thinking of ideas. After awhile I looked around. I saw the corner of something sticking out of the sand. I dug it up and it appeared to be a crafting table! Which then gave me another idea. I would craft the sand around me into sandstone (Suggested by gogglebot) and build a bridge across the lake! As I was building myself across the lake, happened to notice Sylvia the Spider swimming with her friends. Sylvia like to talk a lot about random useless stuff. Also she talks forever. I decided to make myself look like a stranger and act like I didn't notice her at all. The sucky thing is that it didn't work. And I ended up talking to her until the orange glow of the sun started to rise. “I have to find a dark area fast! See you later!” So I quickly finish the bridge, made it to land, and found a small cave to rest in for the day. When I woke up, I remembered that I needed to buy some food and wood. I found a cave with a shop just a few miles from where I slept. The shop was called The Scott Shop. I walked inside to see what is was selling. It sold all kinds of blocks and items, which is great for my block collecting. I eventually found some wood and some mushroom stew, and went to the check out. Apparently, Scott was a Slime. He wasn't the biggest slime I've seen, but he was pretty big. "That'll be 15 gold nuggets.", said Scott. So I pull out the ingots, convert them to nuggets, and hand them to him. Scott checked the nuggets to see if they were real, and then he handed them back to me. "They are fake! Get out of my shop!", he yelled. I quickly teleported out of the shop. How could Perry Pigleton do that to me?! I think I will have to pay him a visit! I teleport back to shop and tell Scott that I will be using one of his iron swords for a bit, and I tell him that I will pay him back. Before he could refuse, I teleported outside and headed for Perry's house. Chapter 6 When I got to Perry's house, I noticed only a porkchop laying on the floor of an empty house. Steve had gotten him before me! Also he took every gold, diamond, and iron bit he could find! It's a good thing he didn't notice the wooden pressure plate that was hidden on top of 2 book shelves stacked in the corner of the room. You see, I'm 3 blocks tall while everyone else is under 3. So I am the only one who can see it. I decided to check it out. I placed a peace of left over sandstone on the pressure plate. Suddenly, the floor opened! It was a secret passage! I went through. I happened to notice the stone pressure plates on the ground. Then I looked at the wall. There were dispensers all along the wall, waiting for someone to activate them. I simple just took the arrows out of them. Then I continued down the hall. After a few minutes of walking, I noticed some levers on the wall and a lava pit ahead of them. It looks like I needed to find the right combination. It was a good thing that I had extra sandstone on me. I built myself across. "Steve is a noob at making traps", I thought to myself. I then walked further. I finally made it to the end of the hall after 10 minutes. I opened the wooden door and squeezed myself through. There in front of me was a HUGE pile of wealth!! Diamond blocks and gold blocks and iron blocks everywhere!! I bet you can guess what I did with all of them. I raced for Scott's Shop and handed him 10 gold blocks. "I'll buy everything!!", I shouted. He checked the gold blocks and excepted them. Boy did I had a hard time walking after that! Just a few hours later I started to get very tired of carrying all of my stuff. Also it was becoming daytime. No problem! I'll just find a luxury hotel! I'm sure they will accept the diamond blocks! So I find this huge cave and walked in. But I found something that I did not expect. Someone else had made it into Minecraftia. Chapter 7 There were redstone machines everywhere! This guy must be a genius! I was certain there couldn’t be a mob living here. Minecraftian creatures are all noobs at redstone and no mob has ever figured it out. Plus, Steve is too dumb to be able to use it. So, out of curiosity, I crept in. The place was amazingly built. The floors were made of nicely cut sandstone and bordered with nether brick. The even cooler thing was that this was a cave, which meant I could stay here and not worry about the daylight screwing me up! I was very excited to meet the person, but I didn’t know if they were going to be vicious and evil like Steve. I waited for someone to come around and see me, but I wasn’t very lucky. I ended up waiting for 15 minutes, and then decided to look for the person myself. As I walked through the labyrinth of redstone inventions, I came across an invention where cave spiders would be sucked from there spawner into a tight area where someone could easily slaughter them. How cruel! But seeing as cave spiders are cruel creatures, themselves, I did not really care. I finally found the guy who was living here at the end of the hall working on a melon farm. I asked him who he was and if I could stay the night. “Hello!”, he shouted ,”my name is rthryjhtyt08!” Ok! I could not even catch a single bit of his name, but whatever. “I don’t mind if you stay”, he said with glaring eyes, ”but DO NOT touch my inventions! They are very precious to me! Oh, and when you leave, tell nobody that I am here!” I guess he was a nice fellow, unlike Steve, but I have no idea why he wanted to be kept unheard off. I also wondered how he has kept himself unseen throughout all these years. I might just find out later. But right now, I need to rest. After a while of compromising, rthryjhtyt08 decided to allow me to stay in one of his luxury rooms. It had wooden walls, with clean cut cobblestone floors. Although they were cold, I didn't mind. I was just happy to have stayed in comfort. I woke up in the morning and saw him working on one of his machines in the back. I was so curious to find out what one of them did. So I went and looked inside a wierd dirt ditch. Inside was a piece of cobblestone. There was some lava and water also. Thats when I realized it was a cobblestone generator. I picked up the pice and put it away. HE caught me and drove me out I did not have a house. As I exited rthryjhty08's house, I noticed something strange in the distance. It was tall, and looked like me, but it was... pink? Whatever it was, I defintely had to go over there. As I slowly made my way over to it, I finally realized what it was. An Enderlady! And boy, was she graceful! She had a perfectly placed bow atop her lovely head. I decided to man up, and ask for her name. "Um, hi." I said quietly. "Huh? Oh! Hello! Haha, you startled me for a second, there." she said. "Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." I replied. "It's okay. Um. This may sound rude, but... Why are you here?" she questioned. "Oh, um. No reason..?" I answered unsurely. "Okay... Well, I'm Eleanor! And you might be...?" "Elliot" "Elliot?" "Yes." " What a nice name. Elliot." "Well, thank you. Your's is very pretty as well." I complimented. "Thanks," she said. "Is that all?" "All of what?" "You just give me your name and that's it? There isn't ANY other reason you'd come over here?" "Well, I was going to ask you where I could find the nearest Stronghold. I"m going home, to the End." "The End?" "Yes." "Oh." ... "Can I come with you? You see, my Grandender is very ill, and I need to find some golden apples to heal her."she pleaded. "Yeah, sure. Do you have everything you'll need to leave... like now?" I asked. "Yes! I've got everything! We should leave now, actually." she implied. "Then, lets go!" We traveled day and night, hour after hour, before finally reaching a cave. It began to look cloudy, and Eleanor started to feel scared. We quickly started a tiny campfire on the stone cold floor. Eleanor kept looking outside the cave, worried. She felt a drop of rain hit her shoulder, and she teleported to me and wrapped her long, thin arms around me. "Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly. "Yeah, my shoulder burns, though." she replied, letting me go. Darn. :) She gently sat down on a block of grass and held her knees in her arms. Slowly, but surely, she gracefully drifted off to sleep. The next morning we started our adventure down the cave system to find the Stronghold. Because of our strong senses of direction, it wasn't long until we heard the lava. To our luck, the portal had already been completed. "Oh no." I said under my breath. "What?" she asked. "I knew this would happen. Steve's been here. We've got to go protect the Dragon!" I cried, jumping through the portal. Eleanor soon follwed. TRAVELING TO THE END (Building Terrain) Category:Story